


Parkstone: Snowdown

by NikoIsNotReal



Series: The Parkstone Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal World, Based On An Idea I Had For My Own Show, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Miles is a cat, Things Aren’t All Bad, Titus is a wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoIsNotReal/pseuds/NikoIsNotReal
Summary: After Miles confronts Tom and loses horrendously, he decides to stay at Titus’ for the time being. Missing a lot of context, but that’s fine.
Series: The Parkstone Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834681





	Parkstone: Snowdown

It was a damp cold day with frigid snow covering the ground. It was snowing. Miles hadn’t really realised how cold the snow could be until he was laying in it, his eye throbbing in pain. He couldn’t even find the energy to get up, his face hot with shame and embarrassment. It was going to bruise, no doubt about that, not that Miles’ parents really cared anyway. This was just a tussle between brothers to them, a little feud. That’s what it always was to them.

His estranged brother had come back home for Christmas after being gone for 4 years, and much to his surprise and chagrin, was welcomed back into their life with open arms. Matt had always been such a prick when Miles was little, always the golden child, the favourite, the role model. He could do no wrong and his parents made that abundantly clear. The only reason why Matt was ever kicked out was because he got one of the girls from the high school pregnant at 16, and then tried to have it aborted. The Grainers only found out due to the fact that he had forged their signatures on the expense form.

Now, after 4 years of radio silence, suddenly its all happy days, no harm done, water under the bridge? That’s where jealousy started to invade his brain, and lay their angry sex eggs in his thoughts. Going to Titus for help didn’t give him any sort of relief, although Titus had been kind of out of it lately. More tired and disheveled than usual. Miles made a mental note to check with Titus… honestly, the serenity of the winter weather was kind of comforting. Miles could probably just lay here for a while and just soak in the silence…

…

…Footsteps crunching in the snow could be heard from behind where Miles was. Tilting his head slightly, Miles looked up to see Titus standing over him. Staring at him in the same way he had months ago when Alex had kicked his ass in front of everyone at school, except this time with more unkempt fur. ‘Speak of the devil…’ Miles thought dryly. “Hey.” Titus spoke. “I need to tell you something important.” Miles sighed as he lifted his body from the ground, tripping over himself as he stood up shakily while Titus rambled about some inane thing. “And-and it turns out that the evolution idea that they’ve been teaching us has been a lie the whole time and-“ Miles interrupted. “Look, um, I just got the shit beaten out of me and I don’t feel g-good. Can we just go to your place and talk about this later?”

Titus stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding. “Yeah.”

* * *

Miles looked at his reflection in the mirror as he dabbed his cuts and bruises with peroxide wipes, the warmth of the blanket that Titus had given him bringing little comfort to his situation. Titus paced behind him, wringing his hands as he mumbled to himself about something unintelligible. “Sorry for uh, getting you into this.” Titus spoke up, his hands halting their wringing momentarily. Miles sighed. “What are you talking about?” He asked. “I-I’m the one that told you to fight him, I’m the one that gave you bad advice because of something that wasn’t even about you, I’m the one that-that dragged you into the human cave and-!” Miles stopped him. “Human cave? Wha- you know what, I don’t wanna know. It wasn’t your fault Titus. I chose to fight him because I was jealous.”

“Jealous? That’s a new thing for you.” Titus said. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that,” Miles stuttered as his voice wavered a tad. “He was always the golden child, the good one of the bunch. I was always in his shadow, and it sucked. Then one day, he left, seemingly for good, and I was happy, and-and-“ Miles stopped as he let out a shuddered breath as he swallowed. “I finally had their attention on me, y’know? *sniff* I didn’t need to worry about competing with Tom anymore. It sucked that they just f-forgave him like that.” Miles looked at his feet as he sniffled. How pathetic. He continued to look at the floor as Titus walked up to him, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not too great at this friendship thing… especially lately,” Titus began. “But even with Tom gone, you were still competing with yourself. You were still chasing your parents approval long after he was gone. Remember what happened a couple months back?” Miles nodded as he remembered back when his parents were always goading him into striving for perfection. What a nightmare that was. “Maybe the fact of the matter is that your parents just suck ass.” Miles didn’t say anything, but did let a small smile make its way to his face. “Huh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Miles pulled himself out of Titus’ awkward hug, a smile on his face. “Thanks, Titus.”

* * *

Miles sat on the couch in Titus’ living room, his face covered in bandaids and speckles of dried blood. Titus’ parents reacted to his presence as he expected them to; with complete apathy. They let him stick around and have dinner with them, and now him and Titus were sitting down doing nothing. There was nothing interesting on Netflix, despite how many times Titus’ refreshed, and Miles yawned as he realised how tired he was due to the day’s experiences.

“Are you gonna go back home?” Titus asked.  
“No, I don’t really wanna be confronted with what happened… at least, not tonight.” Miles responded.  
“I think I have a spare mattress in the garage.” Titus said.  
“Cool cool.” Miles nodded.

This was nice, Miles decided. Today may have been a shitty day, hell, a really shitty day, but being here with Titus, it felt like it didn’t matter. “Did you know that you’re my only friend?” Miles asked, out of nowhere. “Really?” Titus replied incredulously. Miles nodded. “Yep. Despite how much I try to be nice to other people, a lot of people don’t really like me. I used to just let them walk all over me and just thought that was a part of life.” He said. “But being your friend has shown me that I don’t need to care about them. I can just… be me, and that’s fine. So… thanks for that.”

“Uh, yeah, heh, you’re welcome.” Titus responded, in a rare moment of bashfulness. “And, uh, thanks for being my friend as well.” Miles smiled and laid back, as the thoughts of parental fury faded from his mind.

‘Everything’s gonna be fine.’ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more stories in this universe, maybe even a full series, if you want that.


End file.
